A Shingyoshi and Misu Christmas
by Akkadia
Summary: Takumi introduces Christmas to Shingyoshi giving the young boy an idea to get a gift for his crush. But what does one get for someone who seems to have everything? Please read and review!


A/N: I hope anyone who reads this likes this. I wrote it in one sitting. It was a secret santa gift for a friend from a forum I'm a member of.

Disclaimer: Me own them? if you consider the manga in my possession owning them then yes of course. If not well let's keep that between us shall we?

Shingyoshi Kanemitsu opened his eyes seconds before his alarm clock was set to go off. 7:15 am. Today was Sunday the one day he didn't have classes and was allowed off campus. Although he would have been able to sleep in longer he found his body was so adjusted to the mental schedule he wouldn't have been tired enough to sleep in.

Shingyoshi did however roll over to see his roommate still sound asleep apparently taking advantage of the off day. The junior sat up and kicked of his covers before slipping his feet into his slippers and grabbing a towel and a chance of casual clothing. A morning shower was just what he needed.

Twenty minutes later Shingyoshi returned to his room to find his roommate up and about. "Ohayou."

Katayama looked over at Shingyoshi and smiled. "Ohayou. I'll be gone most of the day today. Spending the day with my parents and girlfriend. She's in town for the next few days so the room is yours for the day."

"That's cool. Hope you have fun." Shingyoshi said before going over to his wardrobe and opening the door. Inside his door was a small mirror he would use to straighten his hair as well as he could. Since his hair was still damp from his shower he was sure a certain senpai of his would say he looked like a puppy caught in the rain.

"I'm off." Katayama said before walking out the door.

Shingyoshi reached over and picked up his phone to see if he had any missed calls or messages. The only thing that greeted him was a sloppy picture of Misu Arata he had managed to take when the other boy hadn't been looking at him. Shinghyoshi shoved his phone into his pocket and flopped down on his bed. "Looks like relaxation is on the menu." he murmured to himself.

He jumped when he heard a familiar ringtone erupt from his pocket. He pulled his phone out to see the caller display state 'Hayama Takumi' Shingyoshi accepted the call and leaned against his bed. "Moshi moshi."

"Ah Shingyoshi-kun, anou gomen but do you have plans for today?" Takumi asked over the phone.

Shingyoshi pondered on that before answering. "Not really. I have a few assignments I need to catch up on but other than that I'm free. Why do you ask?"

"Well since Gii grew up in America he's celebrated Christmas before so I'm thinking well I mean I know I want to get him a present. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and maybe get Misu-kun a gift?" Takumi answered.

A gift for Arata-san? What could he possible give to the man who seemed to have everything and was 99% perfect. the one percent being Shingyoshi couldn't find anything wrong with him. "Does Gii-senpai know you're doing this for him?"

"No Akaike-kun does though and he's keeping Gii occupied for me today so I can get the present." Takumi said. "I'm not sure if Misu-kun celebrates it but-"

"I'll come with you." Shingyoshi answered. "Is there any place you think we should go though?"

"I have a vague idea what I want to give to Gii. So there is a place in town I would like to go to. We would have to take the bus." Takumi said.

"Okay that's fine. Oh Hayama-senpai, Arata-san's not in the room with you is he?"

"Misu-kun? No he's been awake for the past two hours. I'm not sure where he is." Takumi said.

"Okay good." Shingyoshi responded. "Um, I'm already dressed so whenever you want to go."

"Hai, I'm just finishing up. Can you meet me in front of the school gates in ten minutes?" Takumi asked.

"Okay I will see you then." Shingyoshi ended the call and shoved his phone back into his black khaki pants pockets and fell back against his bed again. A present for Arata-san. The junior wasn't sure what would be the lesser of the two hardships, finding the right present for Misu or working up the courage to give said present to him. When five minutes had passed Shingyoshi pulled on his shoes and grabbed his wallet and key to the room before heading down the stairs and to the school gate. He figured it would be polite to arrive early if not right on time so the two of them would have the whole day to search for a gift for their said lover. No surprise Takumi was already there.

"Ah Shingyoshi-kun." Takumi smiled waving his kouhai over. "Ready to go?"

Shingyoshi nodded and the two boys headed down to the edge of the drive reaching the main road and the bus stop only a block away. Several minutes later one of the buses pulled up for passengers and Shingyoshi reached into his wallet to pull out his fare but was stopped by Takumi who had already given the right amount for both himself and his friend. "Anou Hayama-senpai?"

"It's fine Shingyoshi." Takumi insisted. He moved towards one of the seats in the back and sat down motioning for Shingyoshi to sit beside him.

Shingyoshi sat down and leaned back against his seat. The two rode in silence as the bus took them to their destination. All the while Shingyoshi tried as hard as he could to think of the perfect present but despite his efforts nothing seemed to be good enough to give to Misu.

Takumi looked over to see his kouhai deep in thought and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you all right?""

Shingyoshi jumped but turned around. "Hai, I'm just thinking."

Takumi shrugged accepting the response but knowing there was something else going on. "Have you thought of anything you wish to get Misu-kun?"

Shingyoshi shook his head. "I really don't know what he likes." Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Shingyoshi didn't know hardly anything about his lover or whatever Misu considered Shingyoshi to be really. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Takumi reached over and placed a hand on his kouhai's, "Shingyoshi it's okay. You don't have to get Misu-kun anything if it's going to be too difficult to you."

"No no, I'll find something I know I will." Shingyoshi insisted. He was determined to find something.

Takumi smiled. "Okay." The bus pulled up to their stop and the two boys stepped off. "Stay close. As your senpai I'm responsible for you." Shingyohsi did as he was told and stayed by Takumi's side. "Maybe if you see some options it might give you some ideas. I plan to give Gii something I saw in a shop that had some American Christmas decorations. I don't know if he'll like it though."

"Hayama-senpai I'm sure Gii-senpai would love anything you give him because it's coming from you." Shingyoshi said. His eyes widened in realization.

Takumi chuckled. "Misu-kun is the same way. No matter what you give him I'm sure he'll love it because it will be from you. " He pulled Shingyoshi along until they reached a small gift shop that was decorate for the American celebrated holiday. "Fell free to look around Shingyoshi-kun, I know exactly what I want to get Gii I'll be back in a minute."

Shingyoshi nodded as he wandered around the store looking each knickknack and ornament. "Man American's really go out for this holiday.' He murmured to himself.

Fifteen minutes later Takumi walked up to Shingyoshi holding an average sized box and smiled. "Did you find anything?"

Shingyoshi shook his head sadly. "Iie."

Takumi's smile turned itself around. "No problem we can keep looking." He took the younger boy's hand and led him out of the shop both of them bowing in respect to the shopkeeper and headed down the market place.

Nearly two hours passed and after stopping in at numerous shops Shingyoshi was having no luck. Finally lunchtime came around and the two stopped at a ramen stand. Once again Takumi insisted on paying and Shingyoshi couldn't protest.

As the two ate their noodles in silence Shingyoshi noticed a few people walking their pets through the market place. Suddenly an idea formed in his mind followed a dark color forming on his cheeks.

"Anou Shingyoshi-kun are you all right?" Takumi asked noticing his kouhai's flushed face.

"Hai, I just think I figured out a present to give to Arata-san." Shingyoshi answered finishing up his noodles with one last slurp."

Takumi followed suit and the two of them thanked the ramen chef and bustled back out into the market place. "Where do you need to go?"

"Well do you remember that jewelry stand we passed by a little while ago?"

"Hai, you want to get something from there?" Takumi asked.'

Shingyoshi nodded. "Hai."

Takumi smiled. "All right let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Shingyoshi waited patiently on the edge of Takumi's bed. He was wringing his fingers and feeling his palms growing sweaty. "Is he coming yet?"<p>

Takumi chuckled noticing how nervous the other boy was getting. "Hai, he's on his way. Now you're sure you can fit in there without getting hurt?"

Shingyoshi glanced towards one of the wardrobes and nodded. "Hai it will be a squeeze but I can manage it as long as I'm not in there too long."

"Okay I know for a fact Misu always takes his jacket off when he comes in the room. Not a day has gone by that he hasn't' so he's sure to notice." Takumi explained. He removed phone when he felt it vibrate. "Hmm looks like Akaike can't distract Gii any longer. I'll be heading out now."

Shingyoshi nodded. "Hai, I hope he likes the gift."

Takumi nodded in response and headed out of the room with. "I know Misu-kun will like his."

Shingyoshi blushed again before walking over to Misu's wardrobe and climbing in. he kept the door open a bit so air would circulate considering his breath was coming out too fast for the current amount of oxygen to last much longer. Several minutes passed and he heard nothing. Then nearly 20 minutes passed, then an hour. By this time Shingyoshi had fallen asleep.

It wasn't until nearly three hours later did Misu return to his dorm room and walked straight over to his wardrobe. He took of his light blue school uniform jacket and reached forward to open his wardrobe but stopped when he realized the door was ajar. He opened the door and held back a gasp at the sigh before him. Inside the wardrobe was Shingyoshi curled up ion a small ball sound asleep. He hung his jacket up and reached down to shake the younger boy awake. "Shingyoshi, Shingyoshi wake up."

Shingyoshi's brown eyes slowly opened and he looked up only to be greeted with Misu's narrowed ones. "Oh Arata-san, gomen."

"How long have you been in there?" Misu asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Shingyoshi checked the time display on his phone and his eyes widened. "A little over three hours."

Misu folded his arms in front of his chest. "And what pray tell were you doing in my wardrobe?" He looked down at the younger boy his eye catching something out of the ordinary around the boy's neck. "Shingyoshi what exactly is that?"

"Your Christmas present." Shingyoshi said quietly.

Misu stepped closer to inspect his 'present' Around Shingyoshi's neck was a dark blue collar like choker with a name take with the character stating 'Property of Misu Arata.' Misu looked into the other boy's eyes and noticed Shingyoshi's were cast down. "Shingyoshi?" The other boy's eyes shot back up but widened when a pair of lips crashed upon his.

Shingyoshi was taken by surprise when he felt Misu's lips on his. He took a second to recover and returned the kiss deeply wrapping his arms around the taller boy's shoulder.

Misu broke the kiss and led his lover over to the bed. "So my present means you're all mine?"

Shingyoshi nodded feeling his cheeks grow red when he saw the look in his lover's eyes. "Hai," His cheeks darkened even more when he felt Misu gently push him back against the bed.

"Then-" Misu began tracing his fingers along the choker and leaning in to place light kisses on Shingyoshi's neck.- I'm free to do what I want with my present?"

Shingyoshi shivered when he felt Misu's lip on his neck. It was one of his most sensitive spots and Misu knew that all too well. "H-Hai."

Misu continued to kiss Shingyoshi's neck. "Good." His hand began to unbutton the other boy's shirt and he removed the fabric from his skin. Misu then moved his kisses from his neck to his chest collarbone and shoulders.

Shingyoshi gasped and held tight to the bed sheets. "Ahh, Arata-san."

Misu smirked at the response he got as he took one Shingyoshi's nipples into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the nub and held it gently between his teeth while teasing the other one with his fingers.

Shingyoshi groaned again feeling his breath starting to come out in fast pants.

Misu continued to 'assault' the nubs of now pink flesh and gave the first on one more lick before moving his mouth over to the other one. He moved his other hand down to Shingyoshi's black pants and notice a bulge there. "You're quiet the excited one aren't you Shingyoshi." He undid the pants and reached to pull them off somehow managing to do it with one hand.

Shingyoshi blushed but notice he wasn't the only one 'pitching a tent' "I'm not the only one." He managed to gasp out when he felt Misu grab him and begin stroking him. "Arata-san!"

Misu sped up his stroking all the while trying his best to ignore his own problem but to know avail. He leaned up to kiss Shingyoshi again before quickly removing his shirt before taking off his own pants and boxers. Soon both boys were exposed to each other and Misu reached underneath his bed and pulled out a small bottle lube.

Shingyoshi's eyes widened when he noticed what Misu was holding. "Anou Arata-san?"

Misui's eyes narrowed. "You don't want to?"

Shingyoshi shook his head. "Iie, I do I just want to make sure you want to." He was answered when he felt one of Misu's finger's gently sliding into him. A pained expression danced on his features and he bit his lip.

Misu continued his tactics leaning up to gently kiss Shingyoshi's lips. "Gomen it will feel good in a minute." He inserted another finger moving them in and out stretching his lover's entrance as well as he could considering this would holy have been their 2nd time being together.

Shingyoshi whimpered but soon that whimper turned to gasps when he felt Misu's fingers brush against this prostate. "Ah Arata-san."

Misu smirked as he inserted another finger this time making sure to aim for that same spot wanting to hear that reaction again."

Shingyoshi didn't disappoint as he gasped out his fingers tightening on the bed sheets.

Once he was sure Shingyoshi was ready he removed his finger earning a whimper from the other boy. He coated his fingers with lube and stroked his own member a few times making sure the smallest amount of pain would be felt by his lover.

Shingyoshi's grip tightened even more when he felt Misu begin to enter him. At first it hurt like hell but within in a few minutes the pain was washed over by pleasure thanks to Misu's careful preparations. Misu continued to slide in until he was all the way in and waited for his lover to adjust to him. "Let me know when."

Shingyoshi was ready but feeling Misu filling him was almost too much he could barely stand it but at the same time he felt he couldn't get enough of it. Finally he nodded . "Hai, I'm okay.'

Misu nodded and slowly began to thrust into his lover's entrance. He aimed for the right spot and managed to it each time with every thrust causing Shingyoshi to cry out. Shinghoshi looked into Misu's all the while not breaking eye contact as the two of them continue to come apart and join rapidly.

Shingyhoshi had pulled his knees up to his chest but had found the position to be growing uncomfortable so he hesitantly wrapped his legs around Misu's waist causing the other boys' member to go in deeper. "Ah!"

Misu felt pleasure washing over him and he continued to thrust keeping his eyes locked on his younger lover's. "He could tell just by the way Shingyoshi was gasping that he was getting close and he was right. Shingyoshi's body felt like it was on fire for several seconds before he felt his muscles tremble. "Come for me Shingyoshi." He was about to reach is peak as well and couldn't hold back any longer.

"With one last cry of pleasure both boys came hard and fast, Shingyoshi on his stomach and Misu within his lover's entrance. Misu collapsed on top of Shingyoshi in hopes to catch his breath. For several moments neither said anything. Finally Misu leaned forward kiss his lover and stroked his now sweaty bangs away from his brow.

Shingyoshi smiled as he looked into his lover's eyes. "You know Arata-san there's something we didn't do right?"

Misu looked at him confused. "What is that exactly?"

Shingyoshi reached up and turned the tag around on his collar. On the back was a sticker that stated 'Don't open until Xmas."

Misu smirked before pulling the smaller boy closer. "I don't like waiting."

Shingyoshi chuckled knowing he would have received an answer like that. And he wouldn't have had it any other way.

A/N: there you have it. This one will not be continued. It's one-shot material only. I've got too many stories as it is loll but if you liked please review and let me know! One thing I might do is a sister story to this of what happened between Takumi and Gii if my readers want lol.


End file.
